


(Just a) Little of Your Love: Ficlets and Prompts

by M_E_Scribbles



Series: (Just a) Little of Your Love Universe [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/pseuds/M_E_Scribbles
Summary: A gathering of ficlets and oneshots from the (Just a) Little of Your Love universe.





	1. Clarke's First Mother's Day

Clarke and Lexa had been together for almost a year. Smiling, Lexa flicked through the pictures on her phone, each one displaying a combination of Clarke, Lexa, and Xander.

“You’re gross,” Anya said. She took a seat across from her. “Why are you are staring at your phone like that?”

Lexa locked her phone and slid it into her pocket. She took a sip of her coffee, winking at CiCi behind the counter. Facing her sister, she grinned. “Mother’s Day is coming up.”

“And… you’re excited about the macaroni art the munchkin is going to make for you?” Anya took a guess.

“It’s Clarke’s first Mother’s Day.” Lexa corrected her.

Anya’s customary smirk shifted into a soft smile. “You’re a sap, Lexa Woods.”

“I want her to know that I’m okay with Xander seeing her as her mama. And that I see her as a co-parent,” Lexa replied. She sighed and shrugged. “I just want her to know that I want her and us and our future.”

“Lexa,” Anya sighed. She leaned forward and dipped her head to meet her little sister’s eyes. “Clarke knows all that. She does. You don’t need to worry about that.”

With a nod, Lexa lifted her chin. “I know. I know that. But I want to make her first Mother’s Day amazing! Mine… I don’t have the greatest memories of it.”

“Mommy!” Xander’s chirp sounded through the café. She hurried toward their table, easily putting distance between herself and Abby, who had dropped her off.

“Thanks for watching her,” Lexa said, standing to hug Abby. “I had so many papers to read!”

Abby waved off her thanks. “You’re very welcome. You know I love having Xander around!”

Before long, Lexa found herself in her car with her daughter, heading toward the mall. Xander chatted away about her day at the hospital with Abby and her lunch date with Marcus at the precinct.

“Did you see Mama?” Lexa asked.

“Nope!” Xander shook her head. “Rae Rae said she was out on a case with Unca Linc.”

There was a pause as Lexa nodded, filing away that bit of info to ask her girlfriend about later. Clarke had known about Xander’s visit today, it must have been a big case to pull her away.

“Where are we going?” Xander asked, craning her neck to see out the window.

“The mall.”

“Why?”

“We have to go shopping.”

“Why?”

“Mother’s Day is coming up.”

“Oh! Right! I made you… a thing. It’s a secret!”

Lexa smiled and lifted her eyes to meet Xander’s. “Did you?”

“I made Kork something too?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think she’ll like it?”

“I know she will. She’ll love it!”

Xander nodded, turning to look out the window again. “What’re we getting?”

“A present for Mama.”

“For Mother’s Day?” Xander’s head snapped to look at Lexa in the mirror again.

Nodding, Lexa turned into the mall parking lot. “Yup. But it’s a secret. Okay?”

“No telling Mama?”

“Or Rae Rae.”

“Okay.” Xander gave a determined nod. “I can do that!”

****

It took hours but eventually Xander picked out a simple necklace she thought Clarke would love. If she happened to buy the fancy sapphire earrings too, so what? If Lexa thought she could get away with it, she’d have bought the matching bracelet too.

On the way home, Lexa reminded Xander over and over again that Clarke couldn’t know what they’d gotten for her. The gifts were a surprise until Mother’s Day.

Xander nodded and smiled and reassured her mother each and every time.

Then, just before they got home, Xander’s head tilted to the side and she asked, “Does that mean I still can’t tell you what Mama got for you?”

It took all of Lexa’s self-control to keep her from asking Xander to spill all her secrets.

****

Two weeks later and Lexa was very close to being a nervous wreck. She’d hidden the necklace and earrings at Anya’s house, after swearing Raven to secrecy. Still, she’d nearly cracked and sprung the gifts on Clarke early a few times.

Every time she had to remind herself what she was waiting for.

But now, it was the day!

She and Xander got up even earlier than usual, Lexa having already seduced and loved Clarke into a post morning sex nap.

She’d had to make sure she helped Clarke back in to her clothing, remind her of Xander’s habit of busting in their bedroom in the early morning hours.

“Like naked time,” Clarke whispered and smacked her lips.

“We’ll have more naked time soon,” Lexa promised, pulling Clarke’s t-shirt over her head.

Lexa and Xander worked quickly, making breakfast as quietly as they could, Clarke’s favorite pancakes and bacon, with some eggs and toast too.

“Can I carry the tray?” Xander stage whispered.

“You can carry her presents,” Lexa replied, nodding her head toward the small wrapped gifts.

Moving as carefully as they could, they made their way up the stairs again. Xander hurried ahead, her little feet moving nearly silently.

“Mama!” She chirped, bursting into the master bedroom. She took off and jumped onto the bed. “Wake up! It’s Mother’s Day! It’s like Christmas for mommies!”

Clarke pulled in a deep breath and smiled sleepily at the girl. “Hey, Xan.”

“We got you presents!” Xander announced, thrusting the gifts toward Clarke. “Open!”

After a second or two, and a kiss from Lexa to help her wake up, Clarke pulled herself into a sitting position. She hurried to unwrap the gifts.

“Oh,” Clarke gasped, her eyes glued to the sapphires in her hand. “Lexa…”

“Don’t. I wanted to.” Lexa reassured her with a kiss.

“I love you,” Clarke said, smiling against her lips. Then she turned to Xander and opened her arms. “And I love you!”

Xander dove into her embrace, smiling against her shoulder. “Do you like the necklace?”

“I do!” Clarke nodded. She lifted the simple white gold infinity sign and winked at her. “Maybe you can help me put it on?”

After struggling for a handful of minutes, Xander finally managed to latch the necklace. Then she moved to settle between her moms.

“Mama?”

“Xander?”

“Can I tell Mommy about her gifts now?”

“Yes!” Lexa insisted.

Clarke was shaking her head. “Just the one we bought –”

“Mama got a tattoo!” Xander chirped with a grin. “Have you seen it?”

Green eyes narrowed on blue. “What?”

“And we got you a new briefcase! Leather!” Clarke gulped at the heat in her girlfriend’s eyes. “Personalized and all of that!”

“The bandage?” Lexa asked, her eyes falling to the inside of Clarke’s right hip, where a white 5x5 bandage was taped down.

Sensing the mood had shifted, Xander slid out of the bed. “I’m going to go and see what Badas is doing.”

“A tattoo?” Lexa asked, her eyes still on the area she knew was covered by the bandage.

“Maybe.”

“Of what?”

Clarke arched a brow and smirked. “You figure out when we get naked time again and I’ll let you take an up close and personal look.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	2. Cards and Open Water Rescues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of expanded little drabble (about 500 words) about Xander asking for Lexa's help to draw Kork a card.

“Mommy.”

“Xander.”

“Mommy.”

Lexa eyed her daughter carefully as Xander entered her bedroom early one morning. The weekends were all about relaxing and spending time together so it wasn’t unusual for Xander to make an early appearance. Stretching, Lexa sat up in her bed, setting aside her book, and waited while her daughter scrambled up to join her.

“Are we doing art?” Lexa asked, catching sight of Xander’s handful of crayons and stack of construction paper.

“I am.” Xander nodded. Using her elbows and knees, she finally managed to pull herself fully onto the bed. She smiled brightly and settled against the pillows. She got her little art supplies set up and then sighed.

“Mommy, I need help.”

Lexa looped an arm around her narrow shoulder and pressed a kiss to her wild curls. “How can I help?”

“Kork is a rescuer. Like… a knight! Except she’s a girl and Abigail always says girls can’t rescue the princess and I said that you would rescue me, Mommy, and you’re a girl,” Xander spoke quickly. When Lexa chuckled, Xander paused and looked up at her, taking a deep breath. “Mommy, I need to draw her a card for when she comes to see me again. Because it’s nice to say thank you.” Xander picked up one of the pieces of paper. Her tongue poked out of the side of her mouth as she worked carefully to fold it. Once she was satisfied with the card, she looked back up at Lexa. “What does water rescue mean?”

“Uh…” Lexa could only blink down at her. She certainly hadn’t been expecting that sort of question.

Tilting her head, Xander watched her mother struggle to answer her. After a moment, she spoke again, “Maybe we use your phone?”

“Right,” Lexa nodded and laughed. She grabbed her phone from her nightstand and starts tapping at the screen. “Water rescue.”

After reading for a few minutes, Lexa nodded. She was pretty sure she understood the idea of open water rescues.

“You have all your crayons here?” Lexa asked, glancing at her daughter from the corner of her eye.

“Which ones?” Xander asked, her head tilted like a confused puppy.

Lexa tilted her phone so Xander could see the pictures. “I think you’ll need the blue and the grey the most.”

“And orange!” Xander proclaimed, pointing at the orange and white helicopter.

“You really like Kork, don’t you?” Lexa asked.

Xander picked up her blue crayon and worked to get the correct grip on it. Once she achieved that, she looked her mother in the eye, “Kork said she’ll be my best friend soon. The other kids say adults don’t like kids but Kork likes me. I make her smile and laugh! She’s so pretty when she smiles, Mommy. Like a the princess in those stories you tell me!”

“Well,” Lexa arched a brow. “How about we draw your new best friend a pretty card then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	3. Dinner With Cici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember in Chapter 6 of (Just a) Little of Your Love where Cici insists on seeing Clarke for dinner? When Clarke and Lexa go to the cafe for the first time?
> 
> This is the story of that dinner! Enjoy!

“About time you showed up!” Cici exclaimed, her fists on her hips.

“You said 6:30, it’s 6:23. I’m early!” Clarke replied.

Clicking her tongue and shaking her head, Cici pulled her goddaughter into her apartment. She circled Clarke and helped her out of her jacket.

“Just because I said 6:30 doesn’t mean I wanted to wait this long! It’s been hours!”

“I’m very sorry,” Clarke said, trying hard, but not totally succeeding, to keep the sarcasm from her tone.

“You should be,” Cici sniffed.

That had Clarke narrowing her eyes. She watched Cici drape her jacket over a chair at the table. Then her eyes widened. The table was set for 3!

“Cici!”

“I got bored!” Her godmother turned toward her with her hands raised in surrender. She pouted out her bottom lip, which would have been more effective if she wasn’t fighting a smile at the same time.

With a groan, Clarke turned to the kitchen and marched to the fridge. She yanked it open to find a six-pack of her favorite beer. “I’m going to need more than this!”

She could hear her godmother snickering from the living room.

Then, there was a knock at the door. Another pained groan forced its way out of Clarke’s throat.

“Hello!” 

Abby’s voice carried through the wall itself. Clarke was certain of it. She took a long sip of her beer. And then another. Then, with a deep breath, she braced herself and stepped out into the small hallway.

“Hey, Mom,” she smiled and greeted her mother.

“Hey there, hot stuff,” Abby winked at her, handing her jacket to Cici. Then she winked at her daughter, “I heard you’ve got some juicy stuff for us tonight.”

Clarke’s head dropped back as she groaned again.

“You might want to check her out, Abs,” Cici said loudly. “She’s been groaning like that since she got here. Maybe it’s a hernia?”

“From carrying all those secrets around?” Abby replied in her doctor tone.

“I hate you both,” Clarke muttered, turning back to the kitchen.

Cici hurried in behind her. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing in my kitchen but you’ve been banned since you were fifteen. Shoo!”

“That was one time!” Clarke gasped.

“Twice actually,” Abby replied. “Raven told me about the other time.”

****

An hour later, Cici and Abby placed dinner on the table. Nothing too fancy, lemon chicken and homemade rolls with salads. Clarke was waiting for them, having been banished from the kitchen three times.

“So then,” Abby grinned as she sat down. She unfolded her napkin and placed it in her lap. “What’s this I hear about you bringing a pretty girl here?”

“That isn’t what I said,” Cici swatted at Abby’s shoulder. “I said a fucking gorgeous woman. Get right.”

“I’m allowed to paraphrase.” Abby took a bite of her chicken and chewed carefully, her eyes trained on her daughter. When Clarke seemed content to remain silent, she asked, “Her name is Lexa?”

Another pained groan and a nod came from Clarke. “It’s bad enough Cici wanted to interrogate me. You too?”

“Yes.” Abby nodded.

“Tell us about Lexa,” Cici demanded.

Clarke took a bite of her chicken, trying to buy some time. IT didn’t work. Her mother and godmother just set down their forks and folded their hands in their laps. She knew she waist trouble when they leaned back in their chairs at exactly the same time.

“I don’t know how you do that synchronized nonsense but stop it. It’s weird.” She took a sip of her beer.

“We’ll teach you and Raven sometime. Then you’re love it,” Cici winked at her. “Now spill.”

Clarke mimicked their position. hands in her lap and leaning back in her chair. “Fine. What do you want to know?”

“Everything!” Cici replied.

“When did you meet? How did you meet? Is it serious? When do I get to meet her?” Abby started rattling off questions. 

Holding up a hand, Clarke shook her head. “You each get three questions. That’s it.”

“That isn’t fair!” Cici whined.

“No,” Clarke shook her head before picking up her beer for another sip. “What isn’t fair is you inviting me for dinner and then springing my mother on me.”

“Are you saying you wouldn’t tell me about this woman?” Abby asked.

All Clarke could do was sigh. She’d walked right into that. “I’m just saying that I was waiting to see what’s going to happen before telling you. And that was one of your questions.”

“No!” Abby responded.

“Cici?” Clarke turned to her godmother.

“Okay. Uh… How did you meet?”

Clarke grinned, remembering the first time she’d seen Lexa at the school. And the first time they’d spoken just a few weeks ago. “We met at her daughter’s school. Her daughter has been making me cards to thank me for coming to the Outreach program. I went to say thank you and ran into Lexa.”

“When?” Abby asked as soon as Clarke stopped talking.

“A couple of weeks ago.”

Abby nodded slowly, “So it’s not serious?”

“Did you have to raise your voice at the end like that?” Cici asked, swatting at Abby’s shoulder again. “She’s going to count it as a question now!”

“What?” Abby looked horrified. “No!”

Clarke laughed and took a long sip of her beer. She left the table to toss the bottle in the recycling. Then, knowing they were impatiently waiting for her, she took her time filling a glass with water.

“I am counting that as a question. And no, it isn’t serious,” She said as she sat again. “Isn’t that your last question, Mom?”

“You don’t play fair,” Abby muttered.

Clarke shrugged and laughed, “You and Cici pulled this interrogation style on me one too many times growing up. I know your tricks. So you’re out of questions. Cici?”

“Right…” she whispered. She tilted her head to the side and rubbed her hands together. “Right. Okay. So you met through a happy sort of accident a couple weeks ago. She’s got a kid. But it isn’t serious. So… do you want it to get serious?”

“I don’t know.” Clarke answered honestly. Normally she’d end her response there but for some reason, she pressed on. “I think I want it to be. I think I could really like Lexa. She’s smart and funny and so fucking gorgeous - ”

Abby tsked, “language!”

“I’m only speaking the truth,” Clarke shrugged. “And beyond Lexa, I adore her daughter, Xander.”

“Her daughter’s name is Xander?” Abby arched a brow at that.

Clarke raised one shoulder in a shrug, “I never asked why. I think it’s cute and it fits her so well. She’s a Xander through and through. And that’s one less question you get next time.”

Cici howled with laughter at her best friend’s muttering. She leaned across the table to offer Clarke a high five, one she accepted right away.

“Last question, Cici,” Clarke grinned.

She didn’t even consider what she was about to say before she spoke. “Have you kissed her yet?”

“No,” Clarke replied. Her voice was tinged with a little irritation. “Almost. But then… the bell. And if I’m not sure where it can go… I don’t want to get Xander’s hopes up.”

“You really like this woman?” Abby asked.

Clarke nodded, “I think I could.”

“She’s got a kid,” Cici said softly. “Kids… they take a lot of time. And a lot of love.”

Sighing, Clarke nodded, “I know. But I think I’m hoping she’s got a little room left in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	4. Xander and Kelley to the Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander is away from home, earning her PhD in history. She and her fiancée, Kelley, receive a call in the middle of the night that has them heading out into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!SPOILERS!!!!
> 
> If you're curious about the Clexa children in this AU, [click here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6b760999a9f753f893777129e959c153/tumblr_pbzk9bE9XC1x2r4eho1_1280.jpg) to see their pictures.
> 
> Clexa gives Xander 3 siblings, Ryder, Clio, and Jack.  
> Yes. I do have their lives mapped out. And yes, they will be featured in future oneshots!
> 
> If you want to know more about them, just let me know! I'm always down for answering questions and expanding this AU!

Staring in the mirror, pulling a deep breath through her nose, Xander Woods was preparing herself for the day. Her first day of her PhD program!

After attending Stanford for her bachelor and masters degrees, she’d moved back to the east coast for the final leg of her academic career. New York City, and Columbia University, was her home for the next couple of years.

“Are you really nervous?” Kelley, her fiancée, stood behind her. She slowly wrapped her arms around Xander’s waist, her chin resting on her shoulder. “I’ve only seen you nervous like… 3 times in all the years I’ve known you!”

“5 years ago, nearly to the day, when we met,” Xander said with a soft smile. Her eyes shifted to meet Kelley’s grey eyes in the mirror.

“A few months after that, before your first lacrosse match,” Kelley added with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Xander turned in her arms. “Of course I was nervous! How was I suppose to know I’d meet an amazing Scottish girl at university. One who would actually love me as much as I love her! I’d just asked you to be my girlfriend and you were about to see me play a game everyone said I was the best - ”

Kelley leaned into her, silencing her rant before she could really kick it into high gear. Xander hummed and settled more fully against the counter behind her, pulling Kelley with her.

“You’re going to do great, babe. I know it. Your students will love you!” Kelley whispered against her lips when they separated.

“The third time you saw me nervous was the day I proposed.” Xander replied. She sighed and pressed her forehead to Kelley’s. “I have students. Who look up to me! Love, I’m not a role model!”

Another kiss and an eye roll followed. “Xan. Ryder looks up to you.”

“That’s different! She’s my little sister!”

“Oh, Xander. No. Most 15 year old girls don’t want anything to do with their parents or their big sisters. They’re moody and snarky and tired and stressed over boys.” Kelley’s hands moved up and down Xander’s back as she spoke, smooth lines and wandering circles meant to calm her down.

“I think we both know Ryder Griffin-Woods is going to be a lady killer. No boys for her,” Xander said with a chuckle. “I don’t know if I’m happy about the no boys or worried for all the teenage girls back in Polis.”

Kelley giggles with her. Then she pressed another short kiss to Xander’s lips. “Good luck today, babe. I can’t wait to hear all about it!”

****

It was just over a week later when Xander’s phone rang in the middle of the night. Kelley only groaned and rolled over, away from the light and sound.

Xander pulled herself up onto her elbow, fumbling for the bright screen on her nightstand.

Ryder Die: FaceTime Call

Glancing at the time, Xander’s heart began to race. She sat up in the bed, pulling the sheet up over her naked chest as she settled against the headboard.

“Ryder?” She said as she accepted the call. “It’s 1:30 in the morning. Are you okay? Are Moms okay? Clio - ”

“I need your help.” Ryder said.

The tone was more serious than Xander had ever heard her baby sister. She could barely make out her blue eyes on the screen, it was so dark.

Leaning over, Xander flipped on her bedside light.

“Ryder. What’s wrong?”

“It was an accident! I didn’t mean to… I don’t even know how we ended up here!” Ryder spoke quickly. Her words tumbled together and the pitch shifted to panic. “Moms are going to kill me, Xander! I was just trying to impress this new girl, her name is Sammie and she’s just so pretty and funny and she can surf! She came over and we practiced on the wave pool Uncle Linc and Declan built for me and then - ”

“Ryder!” Xander interrupted her rant loudly. Kelley shifted beside her, looking over her shoulder.

Her little sister blinked a few times. Tears sparkles as they fell down her cheeks. “Xander?”

Sitting up, Kelley reached for her shirt and slipped it on. She wiggles her fingers at Xander, wanting the phone. Xander handed it over without arguing.

“Ryder, honey. What’s going on? Are you safe?” Kelley asked.

The teenager only sniffles and nodded. Xander breathes a sigh of relief as she slid out of bed and grabbed the sweatpants Kelley had tossed across the room earlier in the evening. She pulled on an old hoodie, one of Clarke’s from her days playing softball at UCLA, before climbing back into bed.

“Take a deep breath,” Kelley instructed. Xander didn’t know if she was talking to her or her sister, but she took a deep breath anyway. “Where are you?”

“Brooklyn,” Ryder replied. Her voice was barely over a whisper. “I think…”

Xander stiffened. She held her hand out for her phone and shook her head at Kelley’s warning look.

“Ryder Griffin-Woods!” She hissed as soon as she could see her sister again.

“I know! I know! I’m sorry!” Ryder said as quickly as she could.

Xander was already sliding out of bed again. She set her phone down, shaking her head when Kelley reaches for it. Instead she pulled off her sweats and hoodie and grabbed her jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. Pulling on some fresh underwear and a bra, Xander sighed.

“Where?” She asked as she buttoned her jeans.

“A diner. On Metropolitan Avenue.” Ryder sniffled and mumbled the words.

Kelley has joined Xander in getting dressed. She pulled her shirt over her head as Xander picked the phone back up.

“Are you okay? You’re safe?” Xander asked.

“I’m fine. There’s a few cops in here. One of them saw me crying and bought me some fries.” Ryder held one up and smiled weakly. She bit into it and smiled. “They’re really good.”

Xander chuckled and shook her head. “We’ll be there soon. 30 minutes, tops! Do not move!”

“I won’t!” Ryder promised. “Thanks, Xan!”

Tapping the screen to end the call, Xander sighed. She glanced at Kelley.

“C’mon, babe. Let’s go rescue your sister.”

“You don’t have to go,” Xander replied. “I can go get her and we’ll be back in an hour.”

With a shake of her head, Kelley held up Xander’s leather jacket for her to slide her arms into. She kissed her neck and smiled at the sigh her fiancée let out.

“You should probably call your moms. Make sure they know Ryder is safe.”

“I’m sure they think she’s at a friends house.” Xander replied.

“Then you should call them and let them know she isn’t.”

Xander laced her fingers with Kelley’s tugging her out of their bedroom and toward the front door. “You want me to sell out my sister?”

“If you don’t tell her, what happens when Ryder does?”

She took a moment to consider that. She loved being a big sister. She’d taken to the role naturally. Ryder was her little Kork 2.0 and Xander adored her for it.

“We’ll call them once we’ve got Ryder back here.” Xander decided. She shrugged at Kelley’s arched brow. “There’s no point in them worrying about her now. She’s safe and we’re on our way to get her. We’ll wake them up once we’re all safely back home.”

****

It was 32 minutes. Xander and Kelley walked into the diner hand-in-hand to find Ryder curled up in one of the booths.

“She’s been out since she got off the phone with you.” The waitress, Roni, said when they slid into the empty bench opposite her.

“Ryder,” Xander said loudly.

The teenager jumped and clutched at her jacket.

“Oh! Xander!” She said tiredly. She yawned and stretched. “I was so scared!”

“Why didn’t you just come to the apartment?” Kelley asked.

Ryder shrugged and dropped her chin to chest.

“Answer the question.” Xander said.

“I don’t have any money with me.” Ryder admitted.

With an eye roll, Xander slid out of the seat again and approached the waitress. The cops had paid for Ryder’s fries and her hot chocolate but left before Ryder ordered a grilled cheese.

Once the bill was settled, Xander handed her jacket to Ryder since she shivered when they stepped into the cool autumn air.

“Ryder?” Xander said, nudging her sister with her shoulder. At the blue-eyed glance that answered, Xander continued, “I am very happy you called me. You know I’ll always have your back. Always.”

“But?”

“We’re calling Mom and Mama as soon as we get back to the apartment.”

Sighing, Ryder nodded. “I kind of figured you were going to say that. I was going to call them in the first place but… you were closer. I didn’t think they’d want to get on the train tonight.”

“Well yeah,” Kelley laughed and draped an arm around Ryder’s shoulders. “But those 3 or 4 hours on the train are nothing compared to the month or so you’ll be grounded.”

Ryder smirked at the ground. “I didn’t take the train. We flew.”

Xander stopped in her tracks. Then she laughed. “I don’t want to know. I want plausible deniability. But you have to know you’ll be grounded until your birthday!”

* * *

Here's some pictures for reference!

_ **Xander and Kelley!** _

_ **Teenage Ryder!!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	5. Xander's 16th Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander celebrates her 16th birthday.
> 
> She gets a surprise or two.
> 
> And she has a surprise of her own!

There were many days that Lexa had been looking forward to in her daughter’s life. Since the day Xander was born, she’d been the center of Lexa’s universe. Of course, as her family grew, more people were added to that center but…

Xander was her baby.

Xander was the one she’d raised alone for six years.

Xander was the one she’d watched and cared for on her own.

When Clarke came along, Lexa had been slow to realize just how amazing the bond between Xander and the new woman was. But once she’d seen it? Once she understood?

It was beautiful.

There was no one Lexa trusted with Xander more than Clarke. Not a single person.

And then Lexa married Clarke and they added to their little family. First Ryder, then Clio, and finally, little Jack. Xander had been impatient to become an older sister from the time she knew Clarke and Lexa were in love. She took being the big sister naturally.

Ryder, who was eight years her junior, was her little Kork. She was born with blonde hair but it slowly shifts to match Lexa’s chestnut locks and, though her eyes were initially blue like all babies, they slowly shifted to green. Even so, Xander always called her Little Kork. Xander carried her around as often as her mothers would allow. If Xander had had her way, they’d have shared a room.

Clio was much the same, though her bond with Xander wasn’t quite as strong. Still, Xander was there to guide and teach her when it counted. It was Xander who taught Clio to tie her shoes and it was Xander who held little Clio stood up on chubby little legs to walk to for the first time. To be certain, Clio hero-worshipped her eldest sister.

Jack was the little prince of the house. He was doted upon by his three sisters and adored by his mothers. Much to Clarke’s delight, he looks a great deal like Jake Griffin. Xander was twelve when he was born and, much to Clarke’s surprise and Lexa’s delight, she was thrilled to finally have a brother to play with too.

All these thoughts raced through Lexa’s mind as she watched her eldest child dance around the driveway. They were in the driveway, waiting for Clarke to come home with her present.

The squeal Xander released when Clarke turned into the driveway in a brand new pick up truck, one that matched her own in all but color, was otherworldly.

Before Lexa could even open her arms for a hug, Xander was launching herself into her mother’s arms.

Then Lexa heard it, the rumble of a motorcycle that told her Anya was near.

Much to Lexa’s surprise though, Raven pulled into the driveway in Anya’s SUV, packed with their own three children strapped into the backseat. Seconds later, Anya pulled into the drive on a beautiful motorcycle.

“No!” Xander gasped, whirling around to face her aunt. “No way!”

“Yes way!” Anya grinned and swung her leg off the bike.

“Tía’s bike?” Xander asked.

Anya tossed her the keys and shook her head. “Your bike. We figured you’d like to enjoy the fruits of your labors.”

Eyes widening, Lexa stepped forward. “No way. Not happening. She’s sixteen, Anya!”

“You had a bike when you were fourteen.” Anya replied with a lazy shrug.

“You did?” Lexa’s daughter gaped at her. “Like, a real motorcycle?”

Lexa clenched her jaw and glared at her sister. “ _Trikru_ is different and you know it. She’s too young for a bike.”

“I’ll teach her to ride it,” Anya offered. She jerked her head toward Clarke who was just climbing out of Xander’s truck. “Clarke can go with us. She doesn’t get her bike out nearly enough.”

“Leave me out of this!” Clarke called back.

“Mama!” Xander squealed and hurried to hug her tightly. “Thank you!”

Clarke smiled and pressed a kiss to her head. “You’re welcome, little one. You need to be safe and follow all the rules.”

“You’ll talk to Mom?” Xander whispered into her shoulder.

“You know I will.” Clarke replied. She winked at her wife and released Xander. She turned to Ryder, the little nearly-8-year-old was bouncing on the balls of her feet. “How about we head inside and get dinner going? You want to help me out?”

Ryder’s head tilted to the side as she studied her mom. “Is Mom gonna yell at you?”

“Probably.” Clarke replied as she held out her hand.

“You gonna sleep in my room?” Ryder asked with a grin.

“Your bed is really comfy,” Clarke said with a shrug.

Lexa sighed before she arched her brow at her wife. “Clarke?”

“Can’t hear you, Lex! I’m going to cook dinner now! ‘Kay, love you!”

****

It wasn’t until later that night, after the other children were tucked into bed that Lexa finally had a moment to reflect on her life again. She smiled at the pictures dotting the walls of the bedroom she shared with her wife. A combination of all their family members smiling back at them, or in Ryder’s case making funny faces.

“Mom?” Xander tapped on the door with her knuckle. “Is Mama in here?”

“She’s helping Anya with you bike I think.” Lexa replied as she turned to face her. “Did you need her?”

Xander shook her head and stepped into the room. She looked around and sighed. “I wanted to talk to you actually. Can I… do you have a minute?”

“For you?” Lexa asked with a soft smile. “I have three minutes.”

“That joke stopped being funny when I was seven, Mom.”

“I’m not sorry.”

Silence stretched between them for a solid minute. Finally, Lexa waved a hand at the bed and moved to sit down.

“Come and talk to me, Xander.”

“Okay, yeah. Thanks,” Xander said, moving almost robotically before sinking down on to the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Lexa asked, reaching for Xander’s hand.

Shaking her head, Xander smiled and squeezed her mother’s hand. “Nothing’s wrong. I was just thinking about something and I wanted to talk to you about it.”

“Okay?”

After taking a deep breath, Xander met Lexa’s eyes and said, “I want to change my name.”

“What?”

“I know that I always sign everything Griffin-Woods but that isn’t my name. And now that I’m sixteen and I’ll hopefully be getting my license soon, I want my legal name to match what I call myself. I’m Xander Griffin-Woods.”

For a moment, Lexa only studied her daughter’s face. Then she smiled. “You want to be an official Griffin?”

“I do.” Xander nodded. She took another deep breath before releasing it in a huff. “I know you didn’t want to confuse me when you and Mama got married so you didn’t change my name. I know Mama adopted me on your wedding day. It’s just… I’m sixteen and I think it’s time.”

“Alexandria Emilia Griffin-Woods?” Lexa said with a grin.

To her surprise, Xander shook her head. She squeezed Lexa’s hand again and cleared her throat. “No. I was hoping for Alexandria Emilia Clarke Griffin-Woods?”

“Are you sure?”

“I am. I’ve been thinking about this for a long time.” Xander stood slightly and pulled a packet of papers out of the back pocket of her jeans. She handed them to Lexa. “I’ve got them all filled out. I just need you to sign them. I know you’ll be able to sort the rest of it out. But I’d like to do this. Please?”

Across the room, in the doorway, Clarke cleared her throat. She smiled at her wife and daughter on the bed. “About damn time, Xan. I can’t wait to throw you a ‘Welcome to the Griffin clan’ party!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	6. Clarke's First Mother's Day: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's mind has been on that mystery tattoo all day!!

Lexa’s mind had never been so blank.

A tattoo.

On Clarke.

Her beloved girlfriend.

Right there, on her the inside of her hip.

Suddenly, Lexa’s brain rebooted.

Clarke was smirking at her, tossing aside the blankets and sheets before moving to climb out of the bed they’d been sharing for nearly a year.

“Tattoo?” Lexa croaked.

A burst of laughter left Clarke’s lips. She swung her legs out of the bed.

“Yes, Lex. A tattoo.”

Lexa’s grin turned wolfish as she dove across the bed, attempting to hold Clarke still.

She missed.

As she fought her way out of the blankets Clarke tossed over her head, she heard her running to their closet.

She managed to free herself just in time to see a very naked Clarke running from their closet to the bathroom.

Lexa wasn’t sure if she was thirsty or if her mouth was just really dry all of a sudden.

“Clarke!”

“Can’t hear you!” Clarke shouted back before the water was turned on.

Lexa tried to hurry out of the bed but the blankets seemed to have turned into octopus tentacles, wrapping around her legs or arms and keeping her prisoner. And the whole time, she could see the bathroom door, just out of reach.

“Mommy!” Xander shouted from somewhere in the house.

Freezing, and taking a few deep breaths, Lexa tried to clear her head.

Before she could blink though, the door to their room was open and Badas was launching himself onto the bed.

“Badas got into a fight with the fence again,” Xander said with a sigh. She followed the dog into the room shaking her head.

“It’s not the fence, it’s the raccoon living on the other side of the fence he has an issue with.” Clarke responded, entering the room while she toweled off her hair.

Lexa’s eyes roamed her body. “You got dressed.”

“I did.”

“But…” Lexa pouted. “Tattoo?”

Clarke only shrugged and winked. “You know my terms. I’ll let you figure out the rest, love. As for Xander and Badas, we’re going to a walk.”

“Give me a few and I’ll join you.”

“Nope!” Xander chirped. “You have to stay here.”

Lexa paused in her now suddenly too easy task of getting out of bed. Tilting her head, she eyed her daughter carefully.

“Why?”

“Because it’ll ruin the surprise if you don’t, that’s why.” Clarke answered before Xander could speak.

“Well…” Lexa said slowly. “When will you be back?”

Clarke approached her slowly, stopping just short of pressing her body to Lexa’s. She stood on her toes, pressing a kiss to Lexa’s full lips.

“We’ll be back before you even notice we’re gone.” Clarke promised. “Your gift is in the closet.”

“You don’t want to watch me open it?”

Clarke shrugged, “Don’t need to. See you soon, Lex.”

“Bye, Mommy!”

****

Inside the closet, Lexa found a dozen roses and a small box.

She opened it carefully, revealing a small collar.

“What the…” Lexa studied the collar, nearly missing the little card underneath it.

“Come downstairs, love,” she read Clarke’s messy handwriting.

Instead of hurrying down the stairs, Lexa decided to make Clarke wait.

Two could play that game. If Clarke was going to tease Lexa and make her wait, Lexa would do the same.

It was nearly an hour later when Lexa decided she was put together enough to make her grand entrance.

She wasn’t expecting to find her backyard full of friends and family though.

“Happy Mother’s Day!” They shouted in unison.

Clarke was by her side immediately, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her soundly.

“Happy Mother’s Day, Lex.”

“What’s all this?” She had to ask.

Clarke smiled and looked around at all her friends and family. Octavia and Lincoln, who had just recently moved to LA to start their careers out on the West Coast, had made the trip back. Cici and Abby were already dancing with Xander on the patio to some song the little girl had made up. Even Beth and Hirsch Woods had made the trip down.

“I just figured, today is the day to celebrate moms. And you, my love, are the best mom I know.”

“Clarke,” Lexa smiled. She dropped her forehead to press against Clarke, shaking her head so their noses rubbed together. “What are you talking about?”

Laughing, Clarke booped her nose against Lexa’s. She pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Lexa’s lips.

“I’m talking about you being amazing. You raised Xander basically on your own. You could have had nannies and all that but you decided to go your own way. I mean, I know you had Anya and Lincoln and all, but really, it was you day in and day out. And Lex… look at her,” Clarke paused and glanced off to her right, “Look at that little girl you raised. She’s so happy and full of life. And every morning when I see her, I can’t believe you’re letting me be a part of her life! It seems like a dream.”

“I couldn’t think of a better ‘mama’ for Xander if I tried,” Lexa replied. She sniffled and laughed. “You’re making me cry!”

Reaching up, Clarke cupped Lexa’s face and used her thumbs to wipe away the tears. She shook her head. “You don’t like being recognized for it. You’re content with Xander’s card and some roses. You go out of your way to make sure I feel loved on this day. Well, loving you makes me feel loved!”

“Mommy!”

“Xander!”

“Mama!”

“Xander!”

“Show Mommy her gift!” Xander rushed forward to grab hold of their hands, pulling them toward the small shack they jokingly called ‘The Pool House’.

Clarke moved around them, hurrying to reach the shack first.

“What’s going on?” Lexa asked when Anya joined her.

“It’s a surprise.” Anya shrugged.

“I’m going to tell your wife that you’re being a jerk!” Lexa warned.

Raven popped up next to her. Her brow was arched and her lips were bent into a smirk. “Go ahead and tell me. I like putting her in her place.”

“Your niece is right here!” Lexa nearly shouted as she clapped her hands over Xander’s ears.

“As if she cares what I say right now!” Raven scoffed.

“Hurry, Mommy!” Xander urged Lexa forward.

A few more steps and Lexa joined Clarke and Xander in the shack.

“Surprise!” Clarke said, stepping out of her way to reveal a small red puppy.

Lexa smiled down at the squirming ball of fur, laughing outright when it lifted a tiny paw and swatted at Badas as he sniffed.

“You got me a puppy?” Lexa asked, cupping Clarke’s face gently. She kissed her once, twice, three times before pulling away. “Why?”

“You were talking about wanting someone to run with and Badas isn’t really built for long runs. And you know I’m not running with you –”

Rolling her eyes, Lexa kissed her again. “It’s only five miles.”

“Every morning!” Clarke responded. “I can think of so many better ways to burn calories in the morning!”

“How?” Xander asked, tilting her head.

“Uh…” Clarke cleared her throat. “What?”

Lexa stepped in then, kneeling next to the puppy and holding out her hand. She teased her fingers along the ridged back. “A Rhodesian Ridgeback?”

“They’re meant to be protective of families and good distance runners.” Clarke explained, waiting to see how Lexa would react.

“He won’t be able to run with me for a while, he’s still so little.”

Sighing, Clarke nodded. “I’ll give you one morning a week. That’s it.”

“I love you,” Lexa glanced up at her, grinning.

“Mommy! What’re you going to name him?” Xander asked.

Lexa studied the puppy for a moment. Or tried to. He seemed to be intent on wrestling Badas to the ground.

“What do you think?” Lexa questioned. “You named Badas afterall.”

“I still say Oak was a good name for him.” Clarke interjects.

Xander ignored her, watching the puppy closely. Then she grinned.

“Did you think of something?” Lexa asked, watching her daughter’s face light up.

“Flika.” Xander answered with a nod. “We can call him Flik though.”

Lexa’s head was thrown back as she laughed loudly. She grabbed Xander in a tight hug and kissed the side of her head.

“I think that’s a great name for him!” Lexa insisted.

“What’s it mean?” Clarke asked.

Xander looked up at her mama with a toothy grin. “It means ‘candle’ and he’s red so it fits. Plus, Mommy likes candles!”

****

It took hours for everyone to make their ways home. Lexa had spent her late morning and early afternoon talking with her friends and family. When she was running around with Xander, Badas, and Flik that is.

Abby and Kane volunteered to take Xander for the night, smiling when the little girl rushed inside to gather clothes and her toothbrush.

Anya was able to convince her parents to stay with her and Raven for the night too.

That left Clarke and Lexa alone for the first time since the early morning hours.

Yawning, Lexa allowed Clarke to pull her up the stairs to their bedroom. It was barely dark outside, not quite 9 o’clock, and Lexa was more than ready for bed.

“All those runs you insist help with your stamina and endurance and you can barely keep your eyes open.” Clarke teased.

“I’ll get my second wind soon! Just you wait, Griffin!” Lexa replied, fighting another yawn.

Clarke hummed in response, pulling Lexa into her arms for a kiss.

Not even that was enough to wake her up.

So Clarke swung her up in her arms and carried her to their room. Instead of stopping to deposit her in the bed, Clarke headed straight to the bathroom.

“Bed!” Lexa whined, reaching for the cloudlike comfort.

“Shower first. You were rolling around in the grass all day.” Clarke replied with a laugh. “No funny business. Just a quick shower.”

“Mmmkay,” Lexa agreed with a nod against Clarke’s shoulder.

Fifteen minute later, they were each in their nightclothes, Lexa in her tank top and boxers, Clarke in her oversized t-shirt and boyshorts.

After tucking Lexa in, Clarke stayed up to read over a case file. Lexa only sighed and turned to face her, burrowing her face in Clarke’s lap and wrapping her arms around her hips.

Just before she turned off the light, Clarke was startled when Lexa sat up straight.

“Lex?”

“Tattoo! Happy naked time!” Lexa insisted, climbing over Clarke until she was straddling her. She tore off her tank top and smiled down at her. “Show me!”

Clarke gripped her hips and laughed. She leaned forward, allowing Lexa to pull her shirt off.

As always, Lexa’s eyes fell to her breasts, pupils blown wide.

“You were just sleeping!”

“You’re so sexy!” Lexa said with a grin. “And you’re all mine!”

“I am.”

Lexa kissed her, sighing when their skin was pressed together. Then she pulled away and narrowed her eyes. “Tattoo!”

“Fine,” Clarke replied with a roll of her eyes. She nudged Lexa backward, so she was sitting more on her thighs. “Go ahead.”

With one last kiss, Lexa reached for the gauze and pulled it back carefully. She caught sight of the small tattoo, about three inches wide and an inch and a half tall, and grinned. She reached out carefully to touch her.

“My war paint.”

“And your infinity symbol.” Clarke nodded, smiling and blushing. “Do you like it?”

Lexa leaned down for another kiss, her fingers still tracing the inked skin. “I think it’s fitting.”

“You do?”

“Well yeah.” Lexa nodded and shifted lower on Clarke’s legs. “You are my forever after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	7. Becoming a Big Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me how Xander dealt with her first baby sister, Ryder. Here's the short version of the answer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another transfer from Tumblr.
> 
> I have a few more to transfer and a few more I've yet to write! 
> 
> And yes, there's a sequel in the works...
> 
> ALSO!!  
> Please know I'm reading each and every comment I get! I just don't ever really know when people want to hear back from me... I'm awkward. I'm sorry! But please know that I love reading your comments! Long or short, vague or detailed, I love every single word of them!!

“C’mon, kid,” Raven says with a wave of her arm. She winks down at her niece, beaming with happiness. “It’s time to meet your little sister.”

“She’s here? Finally?” Xander asks with a chirp.

She’d been made to wait at home, Aunties Anya and Raven staying with her, when Mama had finally announced the baby was coming. That was last night just after supper.

“She’s here. Now get dressed and let’s go!” Raven says. “I want to meet my goddaughter!”

“Okay!”

“I’ll get some cereal ready for you,” Raven offers.

Xander’s head pokes out of her closet. “Or we could stop at that bakery and get donuts?”

“I like your style, kid,” Raven laughs and nods. She turns to head down the hallway, calling over her shoulder. “We can do that. So hurry up! I’m hungry and I want to meet the baby!”

“What’s her name?” Xander yells after her.

“They still haven’t told anyone! They want you to be the first to know!” Raven, at the top of the stairs now, shouts back.

Suddenly, Anya is standing in Xander’s doorway. “Do you think you two could talk to each other in the same room? So you don’t have to yell?”

“Nope!” Xander and Raven shout in unison.

*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*

“Mama!” Xander chirps as soon as she sees Clarke in the hospital bed. She scrambles up the side of the bed, settling near the end. “You’re okay? My sister too? And Mommy?”

“We’re all great, little one. Nothing to worry about at all!” Clarke says with as much energy as she could muster.

It is the truth after all. She is doing well, aside from the pains of post pregnancy. And Lexa… she has been amazing every step of the way.

“Mama? Where is Mommy?”

Fighting a yawn, Clarke holds a hand out to her daughter. When she finally scoots closer, Clarke replies, “they had to take your sister for a checkup. No worries. Mommy just went to make sure she can come right back.”

“Are you tired?” Xander asks.

“Of course she is, kid. She just pushed a baby out of her -” Raven starts to speak, finally stepping into the room after realizing Lexa isn’t there so she wouldn’t be ruining a family moment. She stops speaking when her wife pinches her side. “Ouch! Anya!”

“I should make you put 5 dollars in the swear jar just for considering saying what you were going to say.” Anya steps around her and bumps her with her hip. “Behave yourself.”

Xander tilts hers head and studies her aunts. Then she turns back to Clarke. “Mama?”

“Xander?”

“Do you want to take a nap?”

Clarke fights off another yawn. “No. I will after Mommy comes back. I’ll be okay.”

Thankfully, Lexa and the baby return a few minutes later. Clarke can barely keep her eyes open but she wants to be awake when Xander is introduced to her baby sister.

Raven and Anya press kisses to Lexa’s cheeks on their way out of the room, wanting to give the family a few minutes of privacy.

Inside, Lexa smiles dreamily at her wife and daughter on the hospital bed. “How are you feeling, my love?”

“I’m so tired, Lex.” Clarke replies with a dopey smile. “But I want to introduce Xander to her sister before I nap.”

“You’ll have to feed the baby too, she’s hungry again,” Lexa says.

“Just like her mommy,” Clarke teases her wife, the gleam of happiness evident in her eyes. At Lexa’s arched brow she giggles and winks. “She’s a boob girl.”

Xander has no idea what that means but at Lexa’s blushing cheeks, she joins in the laughter. Then the green bundle in her mommy’s arms moves and a little hand appears.

“Mommy?” Xander sits up straighter, trying to see more.

“Why don’t you sit up there with Mama and I’ll show you?” Lexa answers her unasked question.

Xander scrambles to the head of the bed, settling into Clarke’s side with a sigh. She wiggles her feet and smiles broadly as Lexa approaches.

“Alexandria Emilia Griffin-Woods, meet your baby sister,” Lexa says as she sits in the chair beside the bed, tilting the bundle so Xander can see the baby. “Her name is Ryder.”

“Ryder?” Xander repeats slowly.

Nodding, Lexa presses the softest of kisses to Ryder’s forehead. Then she stands just enough to kiss Xander’s cheek.

“Ryder Anya Griffin-Woods,” Clarke says softly, her arm moving around Xander’s shoulders to hug her. “What do you think?”

The little girl peers down at her sister and smiles. She lifts her eyes to her mommy, and then her mama, and she says, “I think I like being a big sister!”

*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*

It takes a few months for Xander to fully realize her life has changed forever. She doesn’t get to have quiet weekends with her moms to herself. She doesn’t get as many random Kork drop-ins at school. There are no more random trips to the precinct or the national park.

It isn’t that she’s mad at Ryder. Babies need attention. They need patience and love, just like Lexa had explained before Ryder was born.

Xander just hadn’t realized it meant no more time with Mama.

Or rather, so much less time with Mama. And nearly no one-on-one time with her.

“Xander?” Lexa knocks on the door frame of her daughter’s bedroom.

“Hi, Mommy!” Xander chirps.

Stepping into the room, Lexa closes the door behind her. She moves to sit on the bed next to Xander. “Are you okay?”

“Of course!”

“Well, I just noticed you told Mama you didn’t need her to read to you tonight.”

“Oh…”

Lexa reaches out to tuck back a lock of hair. She studies Xander for a moment before she asks, “Are you mad about something?”

“No!” She shakes her head emphatically.

“Then why would you tell Mama not to read to you?” Lexa asks. She tilts her head and pauses for a beat before she continues, “aren’t you in the middle of one of the Harry Potters? You never turn down Harry Potter. And you always want Mama to read to you.”

Xander’s eyes drop to her comforter. Her lips pout a bit before she pulls the bottom one between her teeth and bites down softly for a second it two.

“You know you can tell me anything, Xander.”

At her mother’s gentle words, tears flood her eyes. She sniffles and holds her arms out for a hug.

Lexa pulls Xander into her lap and rocks her gently. The little girl has never been much of a crier, never one for the dramatics if sobbing and wailing. So when a small choked sob comes out of Xander’s mouth, Lexa nearly starts to cry too.

It takes a solid fifteen minutes of cooing and coaxing to calm Xander down. Lexa settles her back into her bed and kisses her forehead.

“Tell me what’s wrong?” She asks.

“Mama…” Xander says slowly. Then she shrugs. “I just miss spending time with Mama. I don’t get to see her anymore.”

“You just had dinner with her tonight.”

Xander shakes her head. “We don’t get to do fun stuff anymore. No visits or hikes or climbing. I miss my time with Mama. You still take me to the library! And the museums! But Mama… she’s always with Ryder now.”

“Oh, Xander…” Lexa sighs and shakes her head.

Jealousy.

They knew to expect it. They just thought Xander was too excited about having a sister to be jealous.

“I’m sorry I cried.”

“Never apologize for having feelings. And never try to hide your feelings from me.” Lexa shakes her head and hugs her again. “Xander, your mama loves you so, so much. You can’t even begin to know how much. But babies take a lot of time. And we haven’t got Ryder’s routine down yet. Once we do, you’ll have your Kork time back.”

“Yeah?” Xander asks.

“Absolutely,” Clarke says from the doorway. She’s got a swaddled Ryder in her arms.

Two sets of green eyes fly to the door. Lexa’s are soft and warm, Xander’s are more guarded.

She doesn’t want to upset Mama.

The caution in her eyes strikes at Clarke’s heart. Xander has never been anything but excited to see her.

“Lex, Ryder is ready for bed. If you wanted to sing to her, I mean,” Clarke says softly.

The exchange is smooth and practiced. Lexa kisses Clarke softly before heading down the hallway.

Clarke takes a moment to watch her wife disappear into Ryder’s room before turning back to Xander. She smiles and steps inside.

“Xan?”

“Mama?”

“I love you. You know that?”

Xander nods and drops her eyes again.

“I don’t want you to ever think I don’t love you. Or that I don’t have time for you,” Clarke explains as she sits where Lexa had just been. She holds out a hand for Xander to take. “I’m just getting used to this whole baby thing. It was easy with you, you know? You already had Mommy trained when I came along. Now we all have to be trained by Ryder.”

“I miss my Kork time.”

“Good. Because I miss my Xander time.” Clarke responds. She winks when Xander meets her eyes. “Just let us figure out this whole routine thing and then you and I will have our time again.”

“You promise?”

“I do.” Clarke nods. “I’ll talk to Mommy and we’ll figure out a schedule.”

“Really?”

“Xander, I love you to the moon and back. I’m not giving up my Xander time! Not ever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	8. The Latest Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place just a few weeks after the end of (Just a) Little of Your Love, before the epilogue. Clarke is called out on a mission and, once she’s done, Lexa wants to be there to take care of her.
> 
>  
> 
> For once, Clarke doesn’t need the hospital though…

It was exactly how Clarke didn’t want any of her rescues to end. Not with happiness and smiles but with tears and…

Sadness.

That was all Clarke could feel. Deep in her bones, the weight of the circumstances surrounding her drenched her, soaked her to her core with despair.

There wasn’t much she could do though. She’d been ordered back to the precinct hours ago and now, she’d finished her report.

For a second, she allowed her eyes to close.

An instant later, she regretted it.

Before her eyes, she saw the family she and her team had been sent to rescue. A mother, father, two kids, and an old man, the mother’s father. They’d gone for a hike, up to the top of a local mountain, and they’d found themselves trapped in a sudden early November rainstorm.

Even for experience hikers, navigating those trails in low visibility was next to impossible. Add in an elderly man, no matter how fit he claimed to be, and their chances were nonexistent.

The two little boys, seven-year-old Brenden and his four-year-old brother Barrett, were found in a small cave six days into the search. The bodies of their parents were at the mouth of the cave, their backs to the opening like they’d been attempting to block the wind and rain. Even further up the mountain, the grandfather was found propped up against the tree.

Somehow, Clarke managed to zip Barrett into her coat with her, trying to warm him up. Swallowing thickly, she remembered having to pry the mother’s fingers from around the boys’ hands. Lincoln wrapped Brenden in all the rescue blankets he was carrying before pulling him into his arms and heading toward the clearing where Raven was waiting to airlift them to safety.

Later, the doctors would tell Clarke the boys were lucky they’d been found when they were. Another couple of hours and they’d have died as well. Both were suffering from hypothermia, Barrett, in his little sneakers, had mild cases of frostbite on a few of his toes. But overall, they were okay.

A full recovery was expected.

Clarke replayed the whole rescue in her head.

Every step.

Every decision.

There must have been something she could have done, something she could have ordered her team to do, to find them earlier.

She knew it was hopeless.

She knew it didn’t matter.

But still…

She couldn’t get over the image in her head.

And that frustrated her. She’d seen death before. She’d had bad rescues, she’d investigated murders.

Some of them just stuck with her.

“Clarke,” Anya’s voice rang through the precinct.

Glancing up at the partially opened office door, Clarke sighed.

Seconds later, Anya was filling her doorway.

“Hello,” Clarke said, her eyes falling to her computer screen again.

“I told you to go home.”

Nodding, Clarke rubbed her hands over her face. “I know. I just wanted to finish this report. While it’s still…” she cleared her throat, “While I had time.”

“Well, that’s actually kind of lucky,” Anya replied. She stepped aside and waved her hand as if she was beckoning someone forward.

“Mom?” Clarke croaked.

Abby Griffin winked at her daughter. Holding up her med bag, she said, “Jackson said you refused treatment. So I’m here to check you out.”

“Mom,” Clarke sighed.

“Department policy,” Anya cut in, her tone sing-song. When Clarke only glared, Anya shrugged. “You need a doctor to sign off on your post mission physical. I need to know my team is taken care of. So let her look you over and then get the hell out of here.”

Anya closed the door as she left, shooting Abby a wink as she did.

“So –”

“I’m fine,” Clarke cut her mother off before she could even start. She started to stand, hoping to escape what she knew was coming. “Really.”

Shaking her head, Abby pointed at her chair again. She placed her bag on the desk, digging for her stethoscope.

“This is happening, Clarke, whether you want it to or not.”

“Mom,” Clarke whined as she dropped back into her seat.

Abby shrugged her shoulders. “I can call Anya back in here, tell her you’re resisting. I’m sure she’d love to cuff you to your desk or something.”

****

It took nearly thirty minutes to escape her mother.

When she did, Clarke only pulled out her phone and opened her conversation with Lexa. She smiled at the last message from her girlfriend, a winking emoji and ‘I love you, Clarke Griffin’ staring back at her. It’d only been an hour or so since she’d last talked to Lexa, but just the sight of her name made Clarke’s chest feel lighter.

**Clarke: (4:43p)** **  
** I’m heading home now!

**Lexa: (4:43p)** **  
** I’ll see you soon!

**Clarke: (4:44p)** **  
** … right. Sorry!

**Clarke: (4:44p)** **  
** I meant I’m going to my home.   
Where I live with Raven.

**Lexa: (4:44p)** **  
** We both now you basically live   
here, Clarke.

**Lexa: (4:45p)** **  
** Come home to me?

**Clarke: (4:45p)** **  
** I would love to but I don’t want to   
pester you with my recovery from   
this mission.

**Clarke: (4:46p)** **  
** I’m not hurt this time so Nurse   
Lexa can have a bit of a break!

**Lexa: (4:46p)** **  
** Well Girlfriend Lexa doesn’t want   
a break!

**Clarke: (4:47p)** **  
** How about I promise to bring you   
some of CiCi’s pancakes and   
coffee in the morning? First thing?

**Lexa: (4:48p)** **  
** Clarke, I really don’t think you   
should be alone tonight…

**Clarke: (4:48p)** **  
** I won’t be alone.

**Clarke: (4:49p)** **  
** I’ll have Badas to keep me   
company.

**Lexa: (4:50p)** **  
** Clarke…

**Clarke: (4:50p)** **  
** Getting in my truck, love. I’ll call   
you when I get home.

****

The short drive to her house had never seemed to last so long before. If she let herself think about it, Clarke would have much preferred to be heading toward Lexa. And Xander.

Because that was her home.

But…

This was the first time since she’d met Lexa that she’d lost someone on a mission. This was the first time Clarke had adamantly refused to go through the rigmarole that usually occurred after she and her team came back to the city.

While being alone wasn’t what she actually wanted, she also didn’t want Lexa seeing her as anything but strong.

And tonight she’d be anything but.

Rolling her head from one side to the other, Clarke released the brake and lightly pressed the gas. Two quick turns, onto her road and then into her driveway, and she was home.

Leaving her gear in her truck, Clarke pressed the button to close the garage door, watching it lower with empty eyes, feeling her mood falling right along with it.

A whine and a scratch at the door pulled her out of her revelry. A small bend in her lips formed, Badas was waiting for her.

And so was a bottle of her favorite whisky.

With one last sigh, Clarke opened the door and stepped into her tidy little house. She tossed her keys in the bowl on the counter in the kitchen, dodging Badas’ jumps and kisses along the way. Barely pausing to scratch the puppy’s ears, she snagged her whisky from the top of the fridge and a tumbler from the cabinet as she made her way to the living room.

Just as she settled into her chair, a brand new chair-and-a-half she’d purchased so Badas could sit with her while she watched TV or played a game, her phone dinged in her pocket.

**Lexa: (5:08p)** **  
** Are you sure you don’t want to   
come over?

**Lexa: (5:08p)** **  
** Because I want you to come   
over…

**Clarke: (5:08p)** **  
** I’m sure, but thank you

**Clarke: (5:09p)** **  
** I’ll see you first thing in the   
morning, Lex. I promise. You   
won’t even have time to miss me   
tonight.

**Lexa: (5:10p)** **  
** I always miss you, love

**Lexa: (5:10p)** **  
** But if you’re sure? At least call me   
before you go to bed?

**Clarke: (5:10p)** **  
** Of course, I’ll talk to you soon

**Lexa: (5:11p)** **  
** And please make sure you put the   
bottle up after a drink or two…

**Clarke: (5:11p)**   
How did you...

Glancing at the bottle in front of her, Clarke snorted.

Of course Lexa would know.

**Clarke: (5:12p)** **  
** You know me too well I think.

**Lexa: (5:12p)** **  
** I love you

**Clarke: (5:13p)** **  
** I love you, Lex

Sighing, Clarke tossed her phone onto the coffee table before settling back in her chair. Badas took the opportunity to jump up and wiggle his way between her and the arm of the chair. His head nudged into her lap, his eyes focused on her face as he whined.

“I’m okay, Badas,” Clarke whispered. Her hand lifted to pat his head a few times. “Everything is just fine.”

He whined again.

“What do you know?” Clarke scoffed, bumping his head.

She reached for the bottle, pouring herself a generous serving. For a moment, she considered the liquor remaining.

In her youth, she’d drink the rest of it just because she could. And because she was sure she wouldn’t be able to sleep without it.

Now?

Lexa had asked her to not overindulge. Maybe not in those exact words but that was what she’d meant.

So in a quick change of plans, Clarke decided to nurse her drink, enjoying the burn in her chest.

****

The next morning, it wasn’t a headache or nausea that woke Clarke up. It was her girlfriend, in all her gentle and loving glory, standing over her.

“You slept in your chair?” Lexa asked, her tone too kind, too sweet for Clarke’s mood.

“My bed was too far away.”

“Your bed is a grand total of 7 strides away from here.”

Arching a brow and opening an eye, Clarke smirked. “Keep talking about my bed and I’ll reintroduce you to it.”

“No time for that now, love.” Lexa winked and held out a hand. She wiggled her fingers, urging Clarke to take it.

“What?” Clarke asked, staring instead.

“We’re going back to mine.”

Clarke sighed and rubbed her face. “I need to shower.”

“You can shower there.”

“Lexa –”

With a shake of her head, Lexa cut her off. “I know why you didn’t come over last night because you think you have to be the strong one here.”

“Oh yeah?”

“And I know that you came here because you knew I couldn’t come for you because of Xander. That you’d be able to distance yourself,” Lexa said. She reached for Clarke’s hands and tugged her up. “You wanted to be alone. I didn’t push it. But now I want to know why.”

Clarke only shook her head. “Lexa…”

“I need to know if being alone was really something you wanted or if it was something you needed last night, Clarke.”

“Love,” she sighed and shook her head. She pulled her hands free but only to move them to Lexa’s hips, her thumbs rubbing little circles as she spoke. “It wasn’t like that.”

“Then tell me how it was?”

Sighing, Clarke tugged her closer. She wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist, holding onto her tightly.

It was probably the tightest she’d ever held Lexa.

“I just couldn’t let you or Xander see me like that. Not when I was being weak,” she shook her head, cutting off whatever objection Lexa had planned for that, “it’s fine. I know I’m allowed to be weak sometimes. But I just needed to… I couldn’t put the ‘I’m fine’ mask on for Xander last night. And I didn’t’ want you to have to explain anything to her.”

Lexa held her close, rocking from side to side. There were no tears, not yet, but Lexa knew they were coming.

Once Clarke relaxed, Lexa pressed a kiss to her forehead, then her lips, and took a step back. She disappeared into Clarke’s bedroom, reemerging less than a minute later with an overnight bag in her hand.

“Let’s go,” Lexa said, holding her hand out again.

This time, Clarke didn’t hesitate or argue, she took the offered hand and followed Lexa out of the house. A bark drew her attention from Lexa’s back to the Jeep in the driveway.

Badas was dancing in the backseat.

“I see you’ve planned for everything.”

Lexa glanced back to wink at her. “I usually do.”

****

It’s only a fifteen or so minute drive to Lexa’s house. Clarke spent those minutes staring out the window, her forehead pressed against the glass, her hand wrapped tightly around Lexa’s on the center console.

“Clarke?”

“Hm?” She hummed as she turned her head.

Lexa lifted her their hands, kissing the back of Clarke’s, then they laughed when Badas butted in and licked at both of their hands. It took their collected effort, and Clarke gentle shoving at his chest, to force him back into the backseat again.

“I love you,” Lexa said as soon as their hands were reunited. “And I’m sorry. I hate that you felt like you couldn’t lean on me last night.”

“Lex –”

“No. It’s okay. I get it. You don’t want to break the image Xander has of you in her head.” Lexa interrupted her. She gave her hand a small squeeze. “But I think you’ll find that Xander will love and adore you just as much when she figures out you’re human too.”

They pulled into the driveway then, leaving Clarke no time to respond to that.

Xander was running out of the house, Anya hot on her heels, as soon as Clarke opened her door.

“Kork!” She shrieked, dodging her aunt’s attempt to grab her.

Clarke caught her with a practiced ease.

“Hey, little one.”

“I missed you last night! Mommy said you were sad and then I was sad because you weren’t here for me to give you hugs!” Xander spoke quickly, her little hands cupping Clarke’s face as her eyes studied her face. “Are you okay now? You look sad!”

Clarke could only sort of shrug and bite her lip.

The burn behind her eyes was building and, despite what Lexa had said in the car, she didn’t want to worry Xander.

“How about we show Clarke what you did last night?” Lexa spoke softly, her hand coming to rest on the small of Clarke’s back.

“Yes!” Xander squealed, wiggling until Clarke lowered her to the ground again. She grabbed Clarke’s hand and tugged her forward.

She went without a fight.

Anya and Lexa watched them disappear into the house.

Turning to her little sister, Anya tilted her head as she asked, “how is she?”

“She fell asleep in her chair last night,” Lexa answered, shrugging her shoulders. “But she didn’t down an entire bottle of whisky, so that’s a win.”

“Lexa?”

“She’s sad and angry, Ahn. And there’s not much I can do about that.”

Anya nodded, pulling her into a hug. “I’ll check on you later. Be good.”

“Mommy!” Xander yelled, opening the door and beckoning her into the house. “Kork wants to watch a movie!”

“Duty calls,” Lexa said. Her small smile grew with every word her daughter shouted, urging her to hurry.

They spent the morning and afternoon wrapped up in blankets and pillows, watching movies and reading books. Xander begged Clarke to color with her, another sign that Clarke wasn’t quite herself. She usually loved to draw and paint and color with her.

But Xander adds three new cards to Clarke’s ever growing collection.

At dinnertime, Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke from behind, burying her nose in her neck.

“Thank you for cooking for us,” she whispered before she pressed her lips to the side of her neck.

“Thank you for wanting to take care of me,” Clarke replied easily. Her right hand rubbed up and down Lexa’s arms while the left stirred the sauce on the stove.

Lexa nodded, her lips still pressed to Clarke’s skin. When she finally did pull away, she nipped gently. “Of course. I love you, Clarke. You’re my happiness.”

****

It wasn’t until that night that Clarke finally broke down. Xander had been in bed for an hour, finally asleep and snoring in tandem with Badas. Clarke herself had just showered and slid under the blankets on Lexa’s bed.

She had hoped to be asleep before Lexa joined her. She knew as soon as she felt the bed sink under Lexa’s weight, she’d break. Sleeping, even fitfully, would avoid that.

She wasn’t successful.

Behind her, Lexa crawled into bed. She braided her hair, tossing it over her shoulder before lying down and pulling the blankets up over her shoulder.

“Goodnight,” Lexa whispered, moving closer to Clarke, wrapping her arm around her waist.

Underneath the pillows, Clarke’s hand found Lexa’s and gripped tightly.

“Clarke?”

“I can’t stop seeing her, Lex. Every time I close my eyes, she’s there waiting for me.”

For a moment, she hesitated. Wanting to look into those blue eyes she loved so much, Lexa almost urged Clarke to her back. But something stopped her. Something told her Clarke wouldn’t say what she wanted to say, what she needed to say, if Lexa was watching her.

So Lexa just pulled her closer, held her a little tighter.

“Who?” She asked.

Just that single word, that was all the prompting Clarke needed.

That and the feeling of Lexa’s chin propped on her shoulder, warm skin pressed to warm skin.

“The rescue. It was a family. Mom, dad, grandfather, and two little boys. One of them, one of the boys, is just about Xander’s age.” Clarke sniffled, turned her face into her pillow and allowed a sob to escape. And then another. After the third, she shook her head and turned her head again. “I just keep seeing the mom. She and the father were sitting in the mouth of the cave, trying to block the rain and wind, I think. It was a smart move. Except they were soaked. There was no way…”

Another sob broke free.

Lexa hummed softly, her hand slipped under Clarke’s tank top and pressed to her stomach. Her thumb rubbed back and forth there. When another sob shook through Clarke, Lexa pulled her other hand free from Clarke’s grip so she could wrap that arm around her too.

“I’m right here, love.” Lexa whispered softly. She pressed a kiss just behind Clarke’s ear. “I’m here. And Xander is here. We’re safe.”

“She looked like you,” Clarke managed to choke out. She took a deep breath, then another, and added, “That mother. She looked like you. Her hair was nearly the exact shade as yours and her eyes…”

Lexa shook her head, tightened her arms. “It wasn’t me though. I’m right here. And when you were up on that mountain, trying your hardest to find that family, I was here waiting for you to come home to me.”

Nodding, Clarke shuffled backward until she was impossibly close Lexa. After a moment or two, she started to turn in Lexa’s arms.

Pausing briefly, her eyes watched Lexa’s watching her. With a small nod, she dipped her head and pressed a kiss to Lexa’s lips.

Lexa followed Clarke’s lead, moving to back and allowing Clarke to burrow into her chest.

“I’m here, love.”

“I couldn’t come over last night because I failed, Lex.”

Shaking her head, she pressed a kiss to Clarke’s forehead. “You didn’t. You can’t save everyone.”

“It’s my job.”

“No.”

“Lexa.”

Nudging Clarke’s head with her shoulder, Lexa waited until she could see Clarke’s eyes before she spoke. “I know you think you have to be the big, bad, strong one here, Clarke. But you don’t. Your job is to come home to me safely every night. That’s what I need from you. That’s what Xander needs from you.”

“But I’m a –”

“I know. I understand. Your profession means you have to save other people and it probably means you have to do stupid heroic nonsense while you do that. But  _ your job _ ?” Lexa said, her hand lifting to cup her cheek. “No. Your job is being part of this family.”

Clarke studied her for a minute.

Then she nodded.

“I couldn’t face you and Xander knowing that it could have been you. That I could have failed  _ you _ .”

“Accidents happen. But you’re taught us so much about how to keep ourselves safe, love.” Lexa lifted her head, kissing Clarke softly. “You didn’t fail me, Clarke. Okay?”

Clarke licked her lips and nodded. She dipped her head, wanting another kiss, before burying herself in Lexa’s chest again.

After a long stretch of silence, Lexa felt her sigh.

“It’s the first time I’ve lost someone since I met you. Since I met Xander.” Clarke whispered. She pressed her nose to the side of Lexa’s neck. “I know I can’t save everyone. I know that’d be impossible. But to lose a mother and to see a child so close to Xander’s age on the cusp of not surviving?”

“You’re allowed to be the weak one sometimes, Clarke.”

With a shake of her head, Clarke lifted her hand to cup Lexa’s jaw. “I’m not weak, Lex. You and Xander, you make me strong.”

Those were the last words Clarke spoke that night. She spent a little while in Lexa’s arms crying and muffling her sobs before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

****

The next morning, Xander and Lexa fix Clarke breakfast in bed. It’s all her favorites, pancakes, bacon, strawberries and bananas, coffee, and orange juice with a big glass of milk too.

Xander pulls herself up on the bed, shuffling forward on her knees until she was right next to Clarke.

“Kork?” She whispered loudly. She leaned over Clarke and poked at her cheek. “Mama?”

Humming softly, Clarke opened an eye. She smiled as soon as she spotted Xander. “What’re you doing in here? Where’s Mommy?”

“We made you breakfast!” Xander chirped, moving to the side just enough that Clarke could see Lexa standing there with a tray laden with food.

“Well then!” Clarke pulled herself up into a sitting position. She reached for Xander, pulling her onto her lap so Lexa could join them. “Thank you, my Women of the Woods!”

“Hey, Kork?” Xander said quietly while Lexa got everything settled.

Nodding, Clarke reached for a piece of bacon. “Yeah?”

Xander wrapped an arm around Clarke’s neck and held the other out toward Lexa. “Can we have a big hug?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Or!!
> 
> [(Just a) Little of Your Love](https://justalittleofyourlove-fic.tumblr.com/) Come be friends! Let's talk LoYL!


End file.
